The First Night
by Ms.K216
Summary: Mako and Bolin's first night on the streets brings up an obstacle they didn't realize they needed to overcome. Pure brotherly fluff.


It has been almost two months since our parents were killed protecting me and Bolin from a dangerous firebender in an alley late one night. I'd done the best I could to keep my little brother and I living at our home for as long as I could, but the bills started piling up and there was no way to pay them. Before long we lost our heat, water, and electricity until we had to leave. The streets were a scary place for two little boys, especially since it was our first night out living in them. I looked over to my sleeping brother, he was shivering against the chilly night air. It was getting colder and colder, winter was almost here. I sighed and took my blanket off, pulling it around my brother's shoulders. When I did, Bolin woke up, rolling over to look at me.

"Mako… you'll be cold." Bolin looked at me, a frown plastered on his usually happy face. It broke my heart to know that I had put it there.

"It's okay Bo. Firebenders stay warmer than other benders." I looked at him, measuring his response. He didn't seem to believe me.

"We can share the blankets." He held the blankets up and motioned for me to crawl in beside him. I did and he hugged me tight. I squeezed him back. Even huddled together with an extra blanket I could still feel Bolin shaking against me even half an hour later.

"You're still cold." I frowned and sat up against the wall of the alley we were calling home tonight, pulling my brother to my chest and adjusting the blankets around us. I hadn't tried to bend since our parents had been killed. I didn't think I could handle using the same element that had drained the life out of them before my very eyes, but I had to think of Bolin. If I didn't get him warm he could get sick and then what? I couldn't get him any medicine.

"I'm okay Mako. I'm strong like you. It will warm up soon." He smiled up at me, trying to be brave but I knew he was lying. He was shaking against me, which only made me feel worse.

"Bolin, it's only going to get colder! Don't you understand that!?" I was frustrated that my brother was cold. I was frustrated that he didn't know about weather patterns, but he was only five. He didn't know any better.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You just gotta get smarter Bo. I'll teach you the things you need to know." I held out my palm and focused my energy, lighting a small flame. As soon as I did Bolin flinched and jumped away from me, running and hiding on the other side of the dumpster.

"No! Mako I didn't mean to make you upset! Please don't hurt me!" He peaked his head around the dumpster and I saw terror in his eyes as tears flowed down his cheeks. My own eyes stung as I realized what was going through his mind, I extinguished my flame and got up, making my way over to him.

"Bolin…" I crouched down in front of him. "I would never ever hurt you. You're my little brother."

"But..." He looked down at my hand where the fire had been, then back at my face. He seemed confused.

"Bo, I would never hurt you. Not ever. I was only bending so that I could keep you warm." I felt tears rolling down my face, I was hurt that Bolin was so afraid of me. It had never even crossed my mind that he might be afraid of my bending, but I could understand now. He had been there when mom and dad were killed. He knew that fire was evil, but seemed to forget it could be beautiful too.

"Oh. Mako I…" My brother couldn't find the words he wanted to get out without crying so I pulled him close to my chest holding him tight, rocking him gently. "I'm sorry. I was just scared." He clung to me, holding me close. I noticed he was still shaking but I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or crying.

"You don't have to be sorry. I should have told you what I was doing. I'm sorry I scared you." I rubbed his back gently, staying crouched beside the dumpster with him until we were both done crying. It was considerably colder now than it had been earlier. "Can I at least get you to go under the blanket. I promise I won't use anymore firebending."

"Yeah. I'm cold." Bolin sniffled and wiped his eyes on his shirt before walking with me back to the blankets. I sat up against the wall and let him use my lap as a pillow, tucking the blankets tight around him. I guarded him, willing to do whatever it took to keep him safe. After a while when I thought he was asleep I allowed myself to try and sleep. Bolin was taking up the majority of the blankets and even being warmer as a firebender I was still cold. I was shaking just as bad as Bolin was earlier. I sighed and blew into my hands, rubbing them together to try and warm them. How were we going to survive the winter if my brother was afraid of fire?

"Mako?" Bolin asked me sleepily, I looked down at him.

"Yeah?"

"You can bend if you want too. I promise I won't get scared this time. I'm really sorry." He paused for a moment. "I feel bad. I know you wouldn't ever use your bending to hurt me."

"Don't feel bad. It's okay." I lit another fire in my hand, keeping it as close to us as I safely could. "Try to get some sleep now." He nodded and closed his eyes, and after a while our shivering stopped.

"I love you Mako." He sounded like he was half asleep, but I knew he meant it as he cuddled into me trying to stay warm. My heart melted a little bit, I really did care about my little brother.

"I love you too Bo." I yawned.

"Mako… can you do me a favor?" Bolin looked up at me in the dim light of our fire, he was staring into my golden fire nation eyes with his light green earth nation ones. This was important to him.

"Anything, what is it?"

"Promise me that no matter what you aren't going to leave me all alone." His voice cracked as he said it, a single tear rolled down his cheek. I laughed lightly.

"I promise Bolin." I squeezed him gently. I knew I would work hard to never break that promise to my little brother. I could see how afraid of the world he was without mom and dad to guide him. I knew I would have to fill that void as best I could. I couldn't let my brother down. I wouldn't.

"Okay." He sighed, accepting my answer and finally closing his eyes. A few minutes later he fell asleep. Our first night on the streets was hard on both of us, but I knew if Bolin and I stuck together we would be alright. I looked down at my brother, watching his even breaths and I silently vowed that I would never let anything bad happen to him and that I would spend every day fighting to keep that promise.


End file.
